


Happy Birthday, Asami

by westoneaststreet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Gen, SUPER AWESOME BENDING SCENES, domestic stuff, happy stuff, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westoneaststreet/pseuds/westoneaststreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Asami birthday, and Korra has a whole plan figured out. But will it all go according to plan?</p>
<p>Literally some fluff, for you poor broken souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Asami

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR MONTHS. I LOVE MY BABY. LET ME KNOW OPINIONS.

Korra smiled to herself. Everything was going according to plan. There would be flowers in Asami's office when she arrived, specifically from the Avatar herself. Then, when she got home, Korra would take out, since she had set up some outdoor seating on the top floor of Harmony Tower for a nice dinner, where all their friends would be. It would be a nice little surprise party. After that, they would ride in the Turtleduck boats, just like they had on their first date. It was supposed to be the perfect plan.

Currently, she was in a flower shop in Little Ba Sing Se, waiting for her bouquet. Asami loved roses, so she figured, why not get a whole load for her office?

"Thank you Avatar, that'll be 15 yuans." The cashier said, handing her the pink crowd of roses. Korra smiled and handed him the money. "Ms. Sato should love the selection." He said as he cashed in the yuans. That made Korra smile a little more. "Thank you, sir." She said, waving goodbye and walking out the door.

Yes, this was supposed to be absolutely perfect.

Well, supposed to.

"Help! Avatar!" She heard the shrieks of a grown man from around the corner. 

Sometimes, it's hard being the Avatar.

Korra sprinted around the corner, clutching her glider staff and flowers. She smelled the smoke before she saw the flames crawling out of the old building.

"Avatar Korra! Thank goodness you're here!" A stick-like man approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed with worry. "The Kyoshi Orphanage has caught fire! Some street rats thought it would be funny to see it burn. There are still some children missing who are probably inside!" He explained, panicky.

"Stay here, I'll get them out!" Korra said, trying to get the man to calm down a little bit. She started to run towards the building, but then turned back. "Hold these!" She said, thrusting the bouquet into his hands. He looked surprised by the amount, but she didn't have time to watch his reactions.

There were some children who needed to be saved.

She unfolded the glider and gave herself an air burst to get off the ground. There was one window that wasn't shooting out flames. She landed there, coughing at her sudden inhale of smoke. She couldn't see a thing in that room, so she quickly airbent what smoke she could out of the room. Nothing.

"Hello?" She called out. A scream came from the other end of the burning hallway. She took off in a run, breaking open the door to the hallway with a quick burst of air. She ran into the hall, following wherever the source of the yell came from.

The boards beneath her were thinning from the fire burning, threatening to break. She stepped quick and lightly. There were two doors at the end of the hall, left and right. Which one had the kids? She made a guess and broke open the right one.

Three children were huddled together in the corner of the room, shivering in fear. One, with spiky chocolate hair and big amber eyes, looked up at her. He reminded her slightly of Mako. "Avatar Korra...?" He asked, hope suddenly glimmering in his eyes. 

"Is this all of you?" She asked urgently. He nodded.

"Me, Yukki, and Ping." He gestured to the other two children. Then they all felt it. The boards were breaking.

"Grab onto me!" She shouted, running over to the kids. They clutched her tightly, and ran for the window. But it was too late.

The boards broke under the group and they were falling. The children were screaming, their lives flashing before their eyes. There was one shot. There was another opening to the outside three stories down. If they didn't get that, there was always the option of an air cushion, but there was a whole building collapsing on them. One of those kids could get seriously injured if she didn't get them under her. With one hand, she undid her glider.

This was going to be rough.

Korra squeezed the kids close to her. Grunting, she kicked off with a gust of air towards the opening in the wall. The insides of the building barely scratched them as they sailed out, cheers coming from the crowd below. They touched down, Korra finally letting the orphans go to their caretaker. The man from before rushed over.

"Thank you Avatar!" He exclaimed. She smiled, but stopped when she noticed something.

"Where are the flowers?" She asked. The bushy-eyebrowed man turn his gaze away.

"Well, you see...there were just so many...and they're over there." He pointed meekly to a spot in the street. Her flowers had been trampled on and were stamped into the ground. Frustration filled Korra to the top. She scrambled to the now brown and pink flowers and tried to bundle as many as she could into a decent looking bouquet, which was only a few measly looking flowers. Korra looked around for a clock. Luckily, there happened to be one at City Hall, which was only a few blocks away. She rushed over, some of the petals falling off the bouquet and dusting the sidewalk.

It was 9 in the morning. Asami gets to work at 8:30.

Internally screaming, Korra took off in her glider for Future Industries as fast as she could. 

On the 37th floor, there was a balcony. Asami had installed it for her to land on when she came to visit in the midday. She touched down, and knocked on the balcony door. A familiar face looked outside to see who it was. Then, there was that smile that Korra loved more than she loved herself. "Asami...happy birthday!" She exclaimed, pulling out the bouquet. Then she stopped.

There was only one single flower present among the stalks that she held. The rest were mere stems with some leaves on them.

"Oh, Korra..." Asami started. Before she could finish, Korra threw the stems off the balcony and handed the one flower to Asami. She was visibly disappointed. "Look, I got held up... but I promise the rest of your birthday will be even better." Korra said, giving Asami a half smile.

"Korra, that's just fine. Thank you for going out of your way to do all this for me." Asami came over and hugged Korra tightly. Korra felt butterflies all over again, and felt the warmth in her heart grow. It didn't matter that she messed up this one time. She'd make it up later.

"Well, I'm gonna fly off now, Sami. I'll see you later. Wear something nice, I'll pick you up around dinner!" She unfolded the glider. Asami kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush a bit. "I'll see you later, then. Bye, honey."

\--------------

"So Korra...where are we driving to?" Asami asked.

"You'll see." She answered. Thanks to Asami's driving lessons, the pair wasn't likely to hit anything or anyone now.

She tugged her tie nervously. Hopefully Asami would like this surprise. She had called Mako ahead of time to make sure everything was in place, and that he had a count of everyone. He had assured her everyone was there and prim and proper. Still, she couldn't help but worry.

She looked over at Asami. As always, she was dressed to the nines. It wasn't anything too fancy. Really, it was a simple smooth, medium-length, red dress she had found earlier that week when they looked around in Little Ba Sing Se. It fit her really nice.

Korra herself had thrown on a white dress shirt and a black tie. She had even smoothed out her shirt and black slacks a couple of times more than maybe recommended. Sure, she liked dresses, but in Asami's words, she couldn't be afraid to mix it up. Besides, Asami always liked this get up on her, so why not indulge her on her birthday?

After a number of turns, twists and stop signs, she parked in one of the spots near Avatar Korra Park. Politely, she got out of the car and jogged to the other side of the car, holding the door open for Asami. She smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for my dear lady." Korra said with a smirk. She closed the door as she helped Asami out of the car. She locked her hand around Asami's, and squeezed. Asami looked over at her, mostly happy, but slightly skeptic.

"You seem like you've got a surprise hidden up your sleeve." She said, pulling Korra's arm closer. Korra shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see. Over here." She walked over onto a path in the park that would lead to the tower. "You know, this is probably the nicest park someone's built for me."

"Korra, I think it's the only park built for you at the moment."

"Yeah, but I mean...I don't think I got to thank you for this. The whole park. For me. This was really nice of you to, and having to rebuild after the attack too. Thank you, Asami."

"...Korra, I make sure you get nothing but the best. This includes parks. You're welcome."

The small fly-like spirits glowed around the park. Korra and Asami had made it to the center of the park, around the statue of Korra herself. It had made it through Kuvira's attack last year with little more than a few scratches. The spirits liked to gather here especially. Lights glowed abundantly around the couple.

Korra made a conclusion. Asami looked lovely in all types of light. The soft yellow-lime glow lit her up in an unnatural beauty. All she could do was walk and watch her in awe of her.

She had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world. There was no doubt.

Korra softly brought her hand up to Asami's face to cup it. This was the most perfect moment she'd ever known. Asami met her eyes, so full of happiness, love and life. Korra leaned into Asami, aiming to seal her lips with a kiss.

"ASAMI! KORRA! HEY!"

The sound of Bolin's voice rang through the air. Something inside Korra made her want nothing more than to strangle him, where ever he was. "Did you just hear Bolin?" Asami asked.

"Bolin? Where is he?" Korra surveyed her surroundings, eager to beat the boy. There was no sighting of the tall, stocky guy she loved most of the time, this time being one of the moments she did not.

"Maybe it was someone else." Asami shrugged. Korra agreed, hiding her annoyance with a smile. They continued along the path until they reached the tower, in all its golden, vine-infused glory. They approached the elevator at the tower's base.

"Pretty ladies go first." Korra said with a slick smile. She walked ahead to get the button to the elevator for her girlfriend.

Then she tripped on her own two feet and fell face-first on the pavement.

As if the night could mess up a little bit more.

"Smooth." Asami said, giggling. She held out a hand, which Korra, who was as red as Mako's scarf, gratefully grabbed and used as a hold to get up off the ground. At least her outfit wasn't completely dirty.

They entered the elevator, and Korra pressed the button to the top floor. At this point, Korra was extremely anxious. Would everything work out? Hopefully her guests had helped her take care of everything.

Asami put a hand on her shoulder. "Um, Korra...you doing alright? You look stressed." She asked, worried.  
Korra threw a hand behind her head and scratched her head.

"Of course! Yeah, I'm fine." Korra quickly said. Was she just saying that or trying to convince herself not to be a nervous wreck.

Oh well. One more floor.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open.

"SURPRISE!" The whole crowd shouted. But Korra wasn't watching them. She was watching Asami. Her face went from one of utter shock to happy surprise. She was grinning from ear to ear. She watched as she viewed the familiar faces.

Mako was dressed in a simple button down, and finally wearing that scarf of his again, which actually complimented his sleek outfit pretty well. Bolin was in his usual olive tuxedo, and waving to the pair. Opal was clutching his arm, wearing a floral yellow sundress. Tenzin and his family were in their traditional airbender robes. Wu was...Wu. Even Lin, Varrick and Zhu Li...wait, Varrick? Korra didn't invite him.

"Wow...I don't even know what to say." Asami gleefully said. She looked over at Korra. "You did all this?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders, grinning crookedly. "Anything for my girl."

Asami jumped into Korra's arms, holding her in an embrace. Then she kissed her, soft and fast. They turned to the crowd. "Thank you all!" Asami exclaimed.

"Come on and join the fun!" Bolin exclaimed. The couple walked out of the elevator, beaming. Bolin grabbed Asami's arm and brought her towards the crowd. Opal pulled Korra towards her.

"Sorry if Bolin interrupted you two earlier. We were walking by and he saw you two, and you know him..." Opal said, blushing slightly.

Korra waved it off. "It's fine. I'm just glad Asami's happy." She said, grinning. Opal smiled back at her, and the two joined the crowd.

"Korra, thanks for the invite! Zhu Li and I were happy to join you two for the big bash tonight!" Varrick threw an arm around Korra. Korra raised an eyebrow and moved out of Varrick's reach. "You know, I don't remember you exactly being on the list." Korra recounted.

Varrick waved her off. "Of course I was invited! I heard about it from Bolin earlier, so I decided 'why not'? Zhu Li's the one who wasn't invited, but she's here as my date. Sorry if that's an inconvenience." 

Zhu Li moved towards Varrick, who threw an arm around her. "For the record, I'm sorry." She said simply.

"For you or him?" Korra asked, amusing herself.

"Both. Mostly him."

Korra sighed. Oh well, what was she gonna do?

They all got seated at a long table for a late dinner. Korra had spared no expense when it came to dinner, especially since there was no expense. She was the Avatar, the one who had gone and saved Republic City over and over. The least the owner of the tower's restaurant could do was offer this to her for one night.

Well, apparently he had offered it to two parties.

"Oh, shit...what's the Avatar doin' here?" A nasally voice rang from the elevator's direction. Korra looked around Mako's head towards the elevator.

Viper. Shady Shin. Two-Toed Ping.

"What the- what're you guys doing here? I reserved the whole top floor!" Korra exclaimed. Viper scrunched his eyebrows.

"Well, we always come up here on Sundays to discuss business. We ain't leavin'." He simply said.

Oh, Korra was more than angry. She was livid. "Yes, you are! Your 'business' involves extorting hundreds of business owners! You will not do it up here on my girlfriend's birthday, for Raava's sake!" She said, getting closer to Viper and sticking a finger in his chest.

He laughed. "Oh, a birthday? Happy birthday, Ms. Sato. Looking as lovely as ever." He tipped his fedora to her, smirking. Asami glared at the men. Mako and Bolin now had gotten out of their seats to back up Korra. They gazed at Viper cautiously.

Korra put her hands on Viper and spun him around. "Out. Now." She growled.

Viper whipped back around. "Now, I ain't going. So you're going now." He pulled the water from his water pouch, swirling the water around himself in an offensive stance.

Korra sighed. All she wanted to do was celebrate her girlfriend's birthday.

She felt bodies beside her. Mako was at her right, a flame being contained in his hand. His face was twisted into a scowl. Bolin had taken a few chunks out of the cement in the floor. She saw determination in his eyes.

Viper's eyes flashed, and the first tendril of water was whipped. Korra easily dodged and ran straight for him. A sudden rock stopped her from completing the run. Luckily, Mako had thrown a burst of fire to block its path. But Korra lost sight of Viper.

And there were more gang members showing up.

What was supposed to be a formal night out had turned into an all out brawl. The party guests had taken their own stands and were throwing whatever they had at the invaders. Korra searched for Asami for a second, but did not spot her. She could take care of herself, but Korra just wanted to make sure Asami was alright.

A firebender stepped into Korra's path, a smirk on his face. Korra chuckled. "Alright buddy, I haven't seen you ever. You new here? This is was a gang looks like. You have a chance to step away now. Seriously, you don't wanna fight the Avatar." She reasoned. He seemed to consider her proposition for a minute.

Then he threw a fiery punch. Korra deflected it with her own fire, and kicked up a quick burst of air. He was knocked off of his feet. He seemed a bit more scared now.

But before she could say anything, she noticed a flash of long raven hair. Asami! But she also noticed that those green eyes of hers were closed. She was being carried by Viper and two other gang members in tow onto the elevator.

"ASAMI!" Korra called. The firebender behind her was ready to fight again, but Tenzin quickly knocked him out with a gust of wind.

"Korra, go now!" He called. She nodded to him out of gratitude, and started the sprint for the elevator. Each second was slowed down for her in an attempt to reach the elevator before it closed. She pushed anyone and everyone out of her way, even helping her friends out by knocking a few of the Triad members out. But it was too slow. She reached the elevator just as the doors shut.

Korra got angry. The thought of anything happening to Asami was unbearable. She felt the anger grow and manifest itself. The corners of her eyes grew white, signaling the Avatar State.

With newfound strength, Korra pulled apart the doors to the elevator shaft. A growl escaped her as she noticed the elevator moving down.

She burst into and down the shaft with a burst of wind. She propelled herself with the help of her firebending jets. She rocketed down onto the top of the elevator, leaving indents on the top of the elevator. She grabbed at the metal on the top of the elevator and pulled, ready to tear apart Viper and his cronies.

But she stopped. The three Triad members were knocked out against the elevator. Asami was carefully adjusting her shock glove on her arm. She then looked up. "Korra!" She beamed. The remnants of the Avatar State receded, and Korra was once more in control. She smiled down at her girlfriend. "That's my girl." She said, giggling. She jumped down into the elevator, grabbing Asami and embracing her. She kissed her, relieved to see her lover had not been harmed. "Korra, I think we better get out before-" Asami started, but then they heard the snap.

The snap of the elevator wires.

Korra looked over at Asami. "Let's go!" She said, giving Asami a boost onto the top of the elevator. She jumped up quickly after. The wires were breaking faster now, and the elevator was falling faster.

Korra grabbed onto Asami's waist. "Hang on!" She shouted, feeling Asami's arms wrap around her. Her fire jets burst off again, and Asami and Korra flew back up the elevator shaft.

They landed back onto the top floor and surveyed the area. The restaurant was trashed. There were holes in the floor. Triad members had been bound and gagged. Over to the side, Kya was tending to a cut on Lin's arm. Opal was leaning on Bolin for support. Mako had a nasty cut on his head.

Korra sighed. "So much for that."

\--------------

"Ouch, ouch." Korra whined as Asami put an ice pack to a bump on her head. Finally, they were in the comfort of their home. 

"I know, but you're the one who had to punch an earthbender." Asami teasingly scolded. Asami, luckily, did not look like she'd been through hell and back. Korra, on the other hand, had rips and burns all over her shirt, burn marks on her pants and had ruined her shoes.

Korra sighed. "Sorry about that. And everything else." Asami then got down to look her in the eyes.

"Everything else?" She asked. Korra nodded. Asami smiled. "I thought it was sweet of you to try and bring me flowers and make a dinner party for me."

"But I didn't have any flowers, not to mention I basically started a gang war!"

Asami cupped Korra's cheek in her hands. "But you TRIED, and that's what matters to me. That was a great birthday anyway." She said, and kissed Korra's forehead.

Korra smiled, then her eyes widened. Asami looked curiously at her. "I have a present for you." She said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a tiny box with a bow on it.

Asami took the box and gently undid the bow. She opened the latch on the box. Inside with a jade ring, with engravings all over it. In the center laid a giant ruby, encrusted in gold. Asami gasped, and looked up at Korra.

"Marry me." She said simply. Korra grinned. That was her favorite surprise that she had planned.

Asami's eyes welled with emotion. "Marry you?"

"Marry me."

"Sounds perfect." Asami answered, taking Korra's lip onto her own. Soft moved against soft, each happily consumed in their own ecstasy.

"Oh, Asami?" Korra said. Asami was grinning. "Happy birthday."


End file.
